


Late Night Coffee Date With Lena

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Just a little one-shot fix-it fic from this week's episode. Lena tells Kara she knows her and cares about her as Kara. No one should be there in Kara's apartment at the end of every episode unless it's Lena!





	

It's Saturday night just a few days after everything that happened with Cadmus and at Catco with Kara losing her reporting job. She is at home just relaxing a bit alone. She needs to just decompress from everything on her own. Later, just as she's getting out of her nightly shower and getting into her red sleep henley shirt and deep blue sleep sweatpants, Kara hears a gentle knock on her door. She knows Alex is with Maggie. Also, Mon-el went out drinking, not club soda, with Winn and J'onn for guys night tonight at the alien bar, so she is unsure, but is also really curious as to who it is knocking at her door right now.

She puts her glasses on and walks out from her bedroom to the front door. Before she opens it, Kara lowers her glasses to check who it is with her x-ray vision, like she always does, when someone actually knocks and doesn't just barge in. She smiles when she sees that is her maybe, a little more than a friend, gal pal Lena Luthor with what looks like a tray of coffees? When Kara opens the door, Lena says, "Well, hello, there, Kara." Kara purposely quizzically answers her, "Hi, Lena?" Lena jokes, "She says with surprise in her voice." Kara notices she left out the 'for some reason' bit from earlier this week. Kara is within reason surprised to see Lena here at her door tonight. Gosh, she remembers everything Lena ever says to her so well. She really has it bad for her. Unconsciously, Kara bites her lip again like she did earlier this week when she last saw Lena at Catco as herself and responds, "Well, this actually is a surprise tonight, but it's a very welcome one. Unless, oh no did I totally goof up again and forget another 'friend date?'" Lena says, "Oh, no. Don't worry! You didn't forget another planned 'gal pal' get together. I just am stopping by to check in because I heard a few curious things these last few days." Kara responds, "Oh, really? Like what?" Lena replies with a smirk, "For one, you enjoy late night coffee dates with a certain blonde bombshell super heroine." Kara blushes, "Oh, umm, maybe, just once in awhile, I might. Why do you ask?" Lena answers, "Well, I surmise Supergirl may have a crush on you because she keeps dropping your name almost every time I see her." Kara laughs, "What, pfft?!? As if! Well, that last part is a bit curious, hmm?" Lena looks up and down at Kara and asks, "With your clothing color choices tonight I have to wonder do you also maybe have a little mutual crush on Supergirl, Kara Danvers?" Kara howls in loud laughter now, "No, that's impossible I can't have a crush..." Lena quickly interrupts Kara and posits, "On yourself?" Kara's eyes go wide, "What!?? Nah! Wait!?!? How?!?" 

Lena answers, "Tsk! Tsk! I know you, Kara. I know your voice. It is both certain and curious, low and deep, soft and strong. I also know your smell as odd as that is. You and Supergirl smell the same way. Both and the same just very fresh and flowery. I know your eyes are the same deep blue ocean shade as Supergirl's big bright orbs are. I know you share the same sunshine smile and full of glee laugh. I also know what it feels like when your strong arms hold me whether in a friendly hug or in a bridal carry style rescue hold. Either way it feels protective and snug like you won't let me go and you really care." Kara freezes for a moment. She thinks in her head to herself how she would really like to hold Lena and never let her go. 

When she comes out from under her pleasant thoughts about Lena a dirtier thought occurs to her as she wonders how Lena would feel under her. She snickers internally. But, outwardly, Kara sexily bites her lower lip and says, "Oh, I do, really care about you, Lena." Lena replies, "Yes, I know, and I really care about you too, Kara. That's why I brought you a sugary coffee drink and these." Lena pulls a bag full of donuts out from behind her back and says with aplomb, "Ta-da!" Kara takes the coffee tray and bag of donuts, puts them down on her kitchen island and turns back to Lena and says, "Oh, Rao, you really didn't have to do that, Lena." Lena replies with conviction, "Yes, I did. I really had to do that because of the other thing I heard." Dejectedly, Kara looks down a little, shakes her head and says, "Oh, no, you heard about what happened with my job at Catco, didn't you?" Lena answers, "Yes and I came here to try and cheer you up because I really care about you, Kara. I care about who you are as Kara Danvers, not just as Supergirl." Kara tears up a little. Lena says, "Oh, no, please don't cry, sweetie! Let's drink these sugary coffees and eat some even more sugary and tasty donuts. Then we can brainstorm a bit about where we can get you a new job as a writer, if not a reporter, because you have an important and unique voice that matters in this world, Kara!" Kara responds, "Oh, Lena. These are happy tears. Thank you for believing in me as Kara!" 

Lena replies, "Well, it's hard not to believe in a woman I have both a hero crush on and a real girl crush on." Kara's eyes go wide and she curiously asks, "Oh?!? Is that a fact, now? So that's why you looked a little jealous when you thought I was having late night coffee dates with that, in your own words, 'blonde bombshell' Supergirl woman whoever she is." Lena heartily chuckles and lightly punches Kara in the left shoulder and says, "Well, I really thought you weren't a narcissist, Kara. No crush on yourself, right? Ha! But, yes, you caught me, you, Kara Danvers are my 'blonde bombshell super heroine!' of choice." Kara both smirks at Lena's flattery and feigns to be hurt by both Lena's punch and teasing sarcasm as she coughs out, "Ouch and Thank you! Plus, I have a little confession to make of my own." Lena smirks and lifts an eyebrow at Kara and asks, "Oh? Do tell me more." Kara answers with a sly smile, "I may have a real girl crush on a certain ravishing Raven-haired and super-powered in her own ways lady CEO." Lena gasps partly in feigned, partly in real shock and slyly asks, "Oh, Really?" 

After a very short moment of silent, longing gazes between them, Kara steps closer to Lena and leans in to kiss her. But, since Kara's all about consent, she asks Lena, "Is this okay?" Lena nods with her eyes already closed just waiting to feel and taste Kara's lips on her own. When their lips finally lock and Kara feels and tastes Lena passionately kissing her back, she thinks this is more than enough of what she needs right now. By that, Kara means just being with and kissing someone who really knows her and really cares about her and vice versa.


End file.
